


Parenthood

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: The Walking Dead Oneshots/Stories [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Blood, F/M, Sexual Themes, Teamwork, Walkers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: The reader and Rick have been together for quite some time, the only downfall of the entire relationship is the fact that their sons detest one another. Rick and the reader have to find a way to get their sons to get along before they start getting physical.This was requested from TumblrRequest: Could you do a imagine where the reader and Rick have a relationship with one another and both have their own teenage children. So the two are happy together but the kids don't like each other so their constantly fighting, that is until the reader and Rick come up with a solution





	Parenthood

The sun was setting and Rick and yourself were settled outside on a small porch swing. The rhythm was smooth and relaxing. You hummed and leaned your head against Rick’s shoulder. He wrapped an arm around you and brought you closer to him. You took a deep breath.

“This is wonderful.” You mumbled and rubbed Rick’s thigh. 

“Yeah, it is.” Rick nodded in agreement. 

You glanced up at him, slowly smiled, and leaned up, kissing his lips. Rick smiled and closed his eyes, kissing you back. 

“Give it back!” Came a scream from inside the house. 

You and Rick slowly pulled away and sighed as you heard the familiar sound. You leaned against each other and just listened. 

“It’s my turn for the book!” Shouted a different voice. 

“They’re at it again.” You whispered and glanced up at Rick. 

“We haven’t even been outside for five minutes.” He said and shook his head. 

Ever since you and Rick met, your sons have had a feud. The two of you had no idea what it was about, but there was always tension between the two. Carl never seemed to like Mark and Mark seemed to return the emotion. It progressed, especially since you and Rick got into a romantic relationship. It was like witnessing two cats fighting over a stray piece of salmon. 

The bickering was always over random things. The dumbest things. Sometimes it was over who was getting in the shower, who got the last piece of bread, who had to do the dishes, and, especially, who got to read the comic books that the boys had to share. The topics that they argued about were completely irrelevant compared to the world around you. 

“Give it!” Mark shouted as you heard footsteps stomping near the front door. 

“No!”

You put your head in your hands and sighed. “Three…” You trailed. 

“Two,” Rick said. 

“One.” The two of you said in unison. 

On cue, the front door got shoved open and Mark came storming out with Carl right behind him, holding the comic book away to make it harder for your son to grab it. You raised yourself slightly and looked at them. 

“Let me guess…” You said. “You boys wanna sing a song to us?” You raised your brows. 

Mark growled. “He won’t give me back the comic book.” He pointed to Carl childishly. 

“Well, it’s my turn.” Carl returned. 

“No, it’s still mine!” 

“Stop!” You said and stood up. You held out your hand. “Give me the comic book.” 

Carl frowned and then handed it to you. You pointed at both of the boys. 

“No comic books for the rest of the day.” 

Mark frowned. “But mom!” 

“No buts Mark!” You said in a strict tone. “I’m tired of the arguing from the both of you, now go upstairs and...clean your guy’s rooms.” 

Mark growled and clenched his fists. He looked at Carl. “Nice going, jerkface.” He turned to walk back inside with Carl followed. 

“Hey, it wasn’t me.” Carl retorted and shook his head. 

“Of course it was you! You wouldn’t give me back the stupid thing…” 

You heard their voices fade as they vanished upstairs. You walked and sat down next to Rick, putting your face in your hands. 

“What’re we going to do with them?” You asked with a heavy sigh. 

Rick shook his head. “We...we need to find a way to get them together. To get them to talk to each other.”

“Yeah,” you said. “Without making it seem forced, though.” 

“That’s true.” He nodded as he rubbed his stubble covered chin. He glanced down at the ground and began to think. You, as well, attempted to come up with ideas that the two of you could use to get your sons two sit down and talk. 

“Any ideas?” Rick asked. 

“I mean...the one idea that is in my head is that we throw them into the closet in the hallway and force the door closed.” 

“You said without being forced.” 

“Force is all I can think of right now.” 

Rick chuckled and shook his head. He pulled you close and kissed your forehead. “We’ll think of something.” He stated. 

“I sure hope so.” You ran your fingers through your hair. “I just can’t stand seeing them act like that to each other anymore.” 

“I understand, baby.” 

You closed your eyes and leaned against him in a loving manner. You kissed his shoulder. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

  
  
  


The rest of the night, thankfully, was filled with awkward silence between your boys and was rather replaced with hardcore glares that made the dinner table awkward to the point where it was dead silence throughout supper. After the four of you ate, you and Rick sent the boys to bed. Normally, the two of you would spend the rest of the night cuddling on the couch in the living room, but that night, the two of you went to be straight away. You and Rick laid on your backs, his arm wrapped around you. 

After minutes of silence, Rick turned his body to you and kissed your cheek, bringing you from your trance. You looked at him and sighed. 

“I haven’t been able to think of anything.” 

“Don’t worry (Y/N),” Rick shook his head. “We can figure something out after we get back from the supply run tomorrow.” 

You gave him a nod before you frowned. “Wait...what did you say?” 

“The supply run. Tell me you haven’t forgotten already, have you?” 

“No, I...sort of did but I didn’t at the same time. I…” You sat up and smiled. “I think I have an idea.” 

  
  
  
  


The next day, Rick woke up before you. He stared down at you and smiled, loving how peaceful you looked when you slept, no matter how cliche it was. He sat there for five minutes, smiling to himself and basking in your beauty before he knew he had to wake you up. He smirked as he sat up and began to leave kisses down your jaw. You squirmed in your sleep. 

Rick held himself up with his hands, one on either side of you. His scruff tickled your neck as his lips trailed down the side of it. Rick then moved to your chest, kissing over your shirt, down the valley between your breasts. You began to stir again, that time, your eyes shifting and opening slightly. 

You hummed and smiled as Rick pushed up your shirt, revealing your stomach. He kissed above and below your navel. You giggled. 

“What’re you doing, handsome?” You asked with a little purr of excitement. 

Rick chuckled deep in his throat, his chest rumbling as he did so. “Waking you up.” He said as he latched onto the skin right above the waistband of the blue shorts that you wore that night. He sucked on it lightly. 

You gasped and blushed, feeling your cheeks heat up and turn red. You reached down and ran your fingers through his curly hair. You felt Rick smirk against you as he reached one hand down, fingering the band of the shorts. When he pulled away from your stomach, you noticed the darkening red mark and couldn’t help but feel your chest heat up with arousal. You were panting faintly by then. Rick sat up and glanced up at you, his beautiful blue eyes dilated with lust. 

“Are you awake now?” He asked, raising his brows. 

You immediately shook your head. “No, not at all.” The desperation was evident in your voice. 

Rick chuckled as he hooked his fingers under your knees and spread your legs, positioning himself between them before he pressed a deep kiss to your lips. You whined, closing your eyes, reaching up, wrapping your arms around his neck and turning your head so that you could deepen the kiss. 

Rick lowered his right hand so that it ghosted over your needy heat. His fingers gently brushed against the cloth before he dove his fingers underneath your shorts and panties. You immediately tensed and shivered, whimpering. 

However, just as he was about to brush his fingers along the lips of your quivering entrance, you heard the familiar sounds of shouts ringing throughout the house. 

“I told you that it was mine!” Mark shouted. 

“It didn’t have your name on it!” Carl shouted back. 

Your hands balled into fists. “Goddammit.” You growled between clenched teeth. 

Rick sighed as he pulled his hand away and sat back. He ran his fingers through his hair. At that point, you were pissed, sex-deprived, and tired of all the fighting. Without saying anything else, you got up, pulled your shorts up slightly, and stormed out of the room. Rick gently called after you but you ignored him. Your footsteps were heavy as you went down the stairs and into the kitchen where the shouting match was occurring. You didn’t even take the time to observe what it was about before you slammed your fist down on the table between the two. 

“Hey!” You shouted, the action scratching your voice. 

The boys stopped immediately and turned towards you, their brows raised and frowns on their faces. 

“I’m sick and tired of the fucking arguing between the two of you!” 

“But mom-” 

“Don’t you ‘but’ me. You will let me finish talking, both of you.” You were looking at Carl and Mark with anger in your eyes. “It’s the dumbest shit that the two of you fight over. I don’t care what it’s about this time, but both of you need to shut up! Rick, nor I, will not tolerate any more of this bullshit! That’s why the two of you are coming with us today on the supply run.” 

Carl and Mark frowned. “What?” Mark asked with a quiet voice. “But that’s not fair! I was supposed to stay here and count supplies.” 

“Welp, not anymore.” You told him and shook your head. “You will do as I say.” 

“And...and what if I don’t?” Mark asked, standing up straight. 

You narrowed your eyes. “Excuse me? What did you just say to me?” 

“What if I don’t wanna go? What if I just don’t go?” 

You walked closer to your son. “You’re my son.” You told him. ‘I brought you into this world and I will sure as Hell make sure you wish I can take you out of it.” Carl snickered and you immediately pointed to him. “And you,” You said. “I will make sure your father kicks your ass.” You said between gritted teeth. Carl raised his brows and immediately shut his mouth. You turned back to Mark and pointed at him. “Understand me?” You asked with a quiet voice and a glare. 

Mark swallowed and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” He said and looked down. 

“Good.” You nodded. “Now, both of you, stop your shit and get ready to go.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” They both said in unison before turning and rushing out of the room. 

They both passed a shirtless Rick as he walked into the kitchen. You looked at him and your anger evaporated. You hung your head and shook it. 

“I have never yelled at my son before.” You said. “Let alone threatened him. And I threatened Carl. I am so sorry.” 

“Calm down, (Y/N). You’re alright. It’s alright.” He wrapped his arms around you and embraced you. “You were angry. It’s alright. You didn’t hurt them or anything.” 

“I know, I know…” You sniffled. “I was just so mad.” You buried your face into his chest and held him tightly. 

“Shh, shh,” He rubbed your back lovingly. “Don’t hurt yourself over it. Let’s just go upstairs and get ready to head out.” 

You pulled away, glanced up at him, and then nodded. “Alright.” You said with a defeated voice. 

“Come on,” He spoke gently and walked with you up the stairs to the bedroom so the two of you could get dressed. 

  
  
  
  
  


You and Rick stood by the car. You had your hair pulled back and out of your face. You wore cargo shorts, a black tank top, and boots. Once you saw the boys come out of the house, walking a good distance away from each other, you shook your head and got in the passenger’s seat of the car. Rick got in the drivers. Carl sat behind Rick and Mark sat behind you. The car was silent as you made your way out of Alexandria and into the world of the undead. 

The place that you and Rick were initially going to eventually investigate was a couple of houses within a small neighborhood that was discovered a week ago. It was a tiny place with five or six houses connected to each other. You already had it in your mind that you would go in teams of two. You and Rick go one way and Mark and Carl will go the other way. 

However, you didn’t really tell the boys about your little plan. They thought that they were both going to go with either parent. That was something that normally happened when the four of you went on a supply run, but you and Rick were both determined to make sure that the boys talked to one another and worked together as a family and not fight like cats and dogs. 

Rick parked near the middle of the selection of houses. The streets were clear, but that didn’t necessarily mean that the houses were going to be the same. You knew that all of you had to be careful. The four of you got out of the car and, immediately, Mark walked up to you. 

“Which house are we going to first?” He asked. 

“Well,” You said. “Rick and I are going to start down here.” You pointed in one direction. “While you and Carl start on the other end.” 

Mark frowned. “Are you serious?” He asked. 

“Well, I’m not joking.” You raised your brows. 

“Come on Mom, first you make us go with you, now I have to be stuck with him!?” 

Rick had walked over then with Carl by his side. Rick stood by you and pulled you close to him. “You two are going to be going in the left part of the houses and me and (Y/N) are going to work out these ones over here.” He pointed the same direction that you did. 

“Mom,” Mark looked at you. “I don’t want to.” 

“Too bad,” Rick said to Mark. “You and Carl need to learn to be a team.” 

Mark glanced at Carl with a disgusted look on his face and rolled his eyes. “Fine,” He grumbled and grabbed his knife from his waistband. 

Carl shook his head and stepped towards Rick. “Dad, can I talk to you?” 

“No, Carl,” Rick said. “You and Mark start looking while (Y/N) and I go over here.” 

Carl let his shoulder slump in defeat as he grabbed his gun and glanced at Mark. “Let’s go.” He grumbled and the two of them made their way to the farthest house. 

You let out a huff of breath and walked with Rick over to the farther house on the opposite side of the street. You grabbed your pistol from your holder and Rick grabbed his revolver. 

“I sure hope that they don’t end up shooting each other.” You stated. 

“Yeah, me too.” He said. 

  
  
  


Mark and Carl entered the house quietly with Carl leading the way. He had his gun held up and ready to shoot anything that got in his way. Mark was behind him, listening intently to the house. It was silent but dark. He grabbed Carl’s shirt sleeve. 

“I don’t think it’s clear.” He said. “I have an idea.” 

“We’re doing fine,” Carl said and shook his head, heading to the living room. He looked around. It was all clear. 

Mark rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He said. “I’ll take upstairs and you stay down here.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. We should stick together.” 

“But I thought you said we’re ‘fine’,” Mark stated in a mocking tone. 

“Mark,” Carl growled in between closed teeth. 

“Shut up.” He shot back at him before he headed towards the stairs. 

“Mark!” Carl exclaimed a bit louder. 

“Shut. Up.” Mark retorted before he angrily huffed up the stairs. 

Carl growled and stood at the end of the stairs. After he saw Mark vanish behind a wall, he shook his head and turned away, walking in the opposite direction and searching the house’s lower level. 

After five minutes of searching, Carl was in the kitchen, finally. It was located right off the entrance to the house. Just as he was about to open up the cabinets, a shout was heard from upstairs. Carl frowned as he dashed from the kitchen and up the stairs. He turned the hall and saw Mark struggling on the ground with a walker on top of him, jaw munching. The knife that Mark had was shoved into the walker’s chest. He was struggling. Carl raised his brows and ran over to Mark. He held up his gun and pointed it at the walker. Mark glanced at Carl and, for the first time, ever since they met, Mark said, “Please help.”

Carl nodded and aimed the gun at the walker. In less than a second, he shot the walker in the head. The walker fell on top of Mark and he grunted. With one swift motion, he tossed the walker on its back and pulled the knife from its abdomen. Mark stood, stumbled back, then caught himself. He panted and walked up to Carl, holding out his hand. 

“Thanks.” He said. 

Carl glanced at his hand before he took it and shook it. “You’re welcome.” He smiled lightly. Mark returned the smile, then it vanished. 

“Um…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I think you were right.” He said. “We should have stuck together.” Carl nodded, not saying anything in response. “Did you find anything?” 

“No,” Carl said. “I was just in the kitchen when I heard you. I haven’t checked anything in there, though. Do you wanna come look with me?’ 

“Yeah, that would be great. Then we can finish up the rest of the house together.” 

“Awesome.” Carl nodded and lowered the gun. 

“Let’s go.”

The two of them made their way back down to the kitchen. Mark and Carl were on high alert. They were cautious while searching the rest of the house, watching each other’s backs and thoroughly searching. In the house, they found three cans of beans and a couple extra pillows and blankets. Once the search of that house was complete, they made their way to the next house. 

“So... “ Carl broke the silence on the way to the house. “Why do you not like me?” 

Mark shrugged. “It first started off with because I thought you hated me when we met.” 

“What made you think that?” 

“You always gave me the weirdest stares.” He said. 

“You and your mom were new to the group. When I was younger, I wasn’t very trusting.” 

“I guess.” 

“I didn’t hate you. I just didn’t trust you.” 

“Do you trust me now?” 

“Yeah.” Carl shrugged. “I trust you more than I did.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “What’s the...other reason that you hate me?” 

“Well...your dad got together with my mom.” 

“Seriously? That’s the reason?” 

“Yeah. I’ve been an only child my entire life. It was just me and mom and...when her and Rick started dating and she started to get close to you, I didn’t like it. I still don’t like it.” 

“So you’re jealous that your mom isn’t spending as much time with you alone anymore.” 

“I never said I was jealous.” Mark was quick to respond. “I’m a man. Men never get jealous. That’s what...that’s what I was told.” 

“By who?’ 

“My friends before this whole thing started.” 

“Yeah, okay.” He rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t believe me?” 

“No.” 

“Well, whatever.” He waved Carl off. “So, why do you hate me?” 

“Because you hate me,” Carl said. 

   “But I only hate you because you hated me to begin with.” 

   “But I really didn’t.” 

   Mark stopped on the porch of the house and furrowed his brows. “Wait. So...since you really didn’t hate me, then I never had a reason to hate you.” 

   “So that means I don’t have a reason to hate you.” Carl slowly nodded. 

   Mark hummed and looked down. “So, really, we were just being really damn stupid this entire time. I mean, we have so much in common. Comic books…”

   “Video games.” 

   “Same genre of music.” 

   “And movies.” He raised his brows. 

   “And we both like dudes.” 

   “Yeah...What!? No!” Carl said and shook his head. 

   Mark laughed and slapped his chest with the back of his hand. “I was just playing with ya.” 

   Carl let out a breathy laugh and felt his cheeks heat up. “Not funny.” 

   “It kind of was, you should have seen your face.” Mark smiled widely. 

   “Oh, shush, let’s just get through these houses so we can go home,” Carl said and turned to go inside, but Mark stopped him again. Carl glanced back at him. “What is it?” 

   “Do you think we could try my way this time?” 

   Carl hesitated before he nodded. “As long as you know what you’re doing.” 

   “Yeah, I’ve done it before when I went on supply runs.” He said. “Come on out and stand over there.” Mark pointed to the spot right next to the front door. Carl moved to the spot, standing still, while Mark moved to the spot directly opposite of Carl. 

   “If you get me killed…” 

   “I won’t. Shut it.” Mark said with a chuckle as he opened up the door to the house. He peeked his head in, whistled rather loudly inside, and then banged on the front door so that it echoed through the house. He then put his fingers to his lips and waited in silence. 

   Seconds later, the pounding of feet came towards the door. A male walker came stumbling towards the boys, one arm missing and his jaw wide open, ready to take a bite out of them. Mark smiled and grabbed the collar of the walker and stabbed it in the head. It stalled and fell to the floor like a wet sack of potatoes. After they killed that one, they heard the banging of a door from upstairs. Mark looked at Carl. 

   “Coast is clear. Let’s get the bottom half and deal with the one upstairs later.” 

   Carl smirked slightly. ‘Wow, nice going.” He said. 

   “Thanks.” Mark smiled proudly. 

   Mark and Carl then proceeded to search through the house in a team effort. They were successful, neither of them getting cornered by a walker without the other one being there to save them. They had to admit to themselves that they made the perfect team and got some pretty decent supplies once they were done. As a result, they gathered: twenty canned goods, toiletry, hidden comic books, bed sets, pillows, and some toys for Judith. They walked to the car and began to pack the items up just as you and Rick came back from your select houses. 

   “So,” Rick said as he put the supplies that the two of you found in the back with the other items. “Did you boys have any troubles?” 

   Mark glanced at Carl and then smiled as he looked at Rick. “Nothing we couldn’t handle.” 

   You glanced at Rick and raised your brows. Rick shared your look and gave you a smile before he nodded. 

   “Alright, let’s go home.” He said as the four of you got in the car. 

   To your surprise, Carl and Mark talked to each other and moved the comic back and forth between each other that they have found. You and Rick would occasionally look back at them and smile. You grabbed Rick’s hand halfway to Alexandria and held each other’s hands the entire time. 

  
  
  
  


For the rest of the day, there was no shouting. There was only mind talking. The house was quiet and peaceful and, that night, the boys went to bed without any fuss. It gave you and Rick the chance, after putting Judith to sleep, to sit on the couch, snuggling next to one another, in the dark. You hummed and ran your fingers down his naked chest. You trailed kisses along his chest and to his neck. 

“The house hasn’t been this quiet for so long.” You said and drew patterns with your finger. 

“I know.” He commented. “It’s nice.” 

“It really is.” You purred and kissed his jaw lightly. 

Rick chuckled and kissed your nose. “I love you, you know? That was an amazing idea you had.” 

You hummed. “I know.” You giggled lightly and hid your face in his chest. 

“So, do you wanna go to bed?’ He asked and rubbed your back. 

You raised your brows. “Actually…” You shoved Rick onto the couch and straddled his hips. “You’re going to make up for what the boys messed up this morning.” You smirked. 

Rick raised his brows and chuckled as you kissed him deeply, pulling him close to your body. You practically melted into his touch. 


End file.
